Sasuke si Raja Gombal -Edisi Galau TA
by KyuuRiu
Summary: Ssuke adalah mahasiswa tingkat tua yang sedang dalam proses pengerjaan Tugas Akhir. Dan kegalauan akan TA-nya telah membangkitkan jiwa Raja Gombal yang tertidur dalam dirinya... Apa sajakah yang akan dia ucapkan pada kekasihnya, Uzumaki Naruto saat mereka sedang bersama? / Geje dan gak jelas.. but Rnr please..


"**Sasuke si Raja Gombal –Edisi Galau TA"**

**Disclaimer "Naruto": Kishimoto Masashi**

**This story belongs to KyuuRiu**

**Genre: Humor**

**Romance (?)**

**Pair : SasuNaru **

**Rated: T  
**,

**Warning: Edisi Galau TA, maksa dan gak jelas,**

**Menyebabkan mual dan keinginan untuk nimpuk pengetik**

**Typo, mis-typo, OOC**

**Fic. Super pendek!**

**.**

**.**

Sudah beberapa tahun sejak janji Uchiha Sasuke kepada dirinya sendiri untuk tidak pernah lagi mengucapkan kata-kata gombal kepada kekasihnya, Uzumaki Naruto. Hingga hari ini tiba, hari dimana ia menjadi seorang mahasiswa semester tua yang harus memikirkan tentang Tugas Akhir sebagai syarat utama untuk lulus, pemuda berambut pantat ayam itu benar-benar tidak pernah mengucapkan kata gombal yang tidak perlu.

Sayangnya… kegalauan akan TA yang tak kunjung usai memicu bangkitnya jiwa Raja Gombal yang tertidur dalam dirinya…

.

.

**BAB I**

"Nee.. Teme. Bab I berisi tentang alasan memilih topic TA kan?" gumam Naruto kepada seseorang yang sedari tadi menatapnya dengan mata lapar. Naruto sendiri sibuk memelototi buku-buku yang ada di hadapannya sampai-sampai ia tidak menyadari tatapan lapar sang elang yang duduk berseberangan dengannya.

"Hn.."

"Hmm.. kalau Bab II semacam profile.. latar belakang dari object penelitian?" masih memelototi buku, kali ini tangan manis Naruto membolak balik halaman.

"Hn.."

"Kalau Bab ti –"

"Hn.."

Mendengar respon dari pertanyaannya yang belum selesai, Naruto mendongakkan kepalanya hanya untuk mendapati wajah Sasuke yang kini hanya berjarak lima sentimeter darinya.

"Teme! Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Naruto galak. Wajah mesum sang kekasih membuat Naruto ingin melemparinya dengan buku teori yang ia pegang.

"Melakukan penelitian untuk membuat Bab I… tapi kurasa tidak perlu."

Naruto mengeryitkan dahi melihat Sasuke yang menghela nafas, lalu mengibaskan rambutnya ala iklan shampoo sebelum akhirnya kembali duduk di kursi seberang.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"**Judul TA: Mencintai Naruto Sepenuh Hati. Bab I; Alasan memilih topic: karena aku sangat mencintai Naruto. Objective: Naruto. Scope: Semua yang ada pada Naruto. Metode penelitian: Bercinta dengan Naruto –"**

'duagh!'

" –Aduh! H –hei Naruto! Tunggu sebentar! Oi!" pekik Sasuke mengelus jidatnya yang baru saja berbenturan dengan benda keras.

"Teme sialan!"

Dan Naruto meninggalkan sang kekasih di perpustakaan begitu saja setelah ia melemparkan buku tebal di tangan kanannya ke kepala Sasuke.

"Narutoooo, tunggu!"

.

.

**Catatan Kaki**

Memberikan catatan kaki adalah salah satu cara yang bisa digunakan untuk menjelaskan sesuatu yang dirasa penting, namun tidak terlalu berhubungan dengan sebuah paragraf atau pembahasan.

Dan cara inilah yang digunakan Sasuke saat ini…

Sasuke yang duduk di samping Naruto ke –be –tu –lan tidak membawa modul. Otomatis, Naruto yang masih ngambek gara-gara kejadian di perpustakaan waktu itu harus rela membagi modulnya.

"Hei.. Dobe." bisik Sauke cari-cari perhatian.

Naruto yang –tumben- sedang memerhatikan penjelasan dosen di depan kelas, sama sekali tidak bereaksi.

"Naruto…" bisik Sasuke lagi. Kali ini dengan nada menggoda yang biasa dia gunakan saat mereka sedang melakukan anu.

Masih diam, Naruto fokus pada pulpen dan kertas yang sedang ditulisinya.

Merasa kesal karena diacuhkan, Sasuke mengambil pulpen di kantong celananya lalu mulai menulis di kertas yang sama dengan Naruto.

'_I love you.'_

"Apa?" balas Naruto dengan nada sebal.

Merasa mendapat angin sejuk, Sasuke kembali menulis.

'_Maaf.. Sebagai permintaan maafku, malam ini kita akan melakukan 'itu' dengan gaya yang kau suka :*'_

"Tch!" decih si pirang keras. Ia menyingkirkan tangan Sasuke, lalu memberikan kertas itu ke belakang.

"Hei.. apa yang kau lakukan?" pekik Sasuke panic. Bagaimana kalau 'ajakannya' dibaca oleh orang di belakang mereka? Bisa-bisa seisi kelas beranggapan kalau Sasuke adalah orang yang mesum!

"Naru-dobe! Ambil kembali bukumu! Jangan sampai dibaca orang lain.." bisik Sasuke. Kali ini dengan nada mengancam.

"Sasu-teme! Itu tadi kertas presensi.." ucap Naruto enteng. Kali ini dengan seringai tipis tanda kemenangan.

"Ap –apa katamu?" keringat dingin segedhe jagung mengalir dari pelipis Sasuke. Matanya melirik ragu ke arah belakang…

"Sensei… ada orang mesum iseng di kelas kita!" Seru orang di belakang mereka.

Dan dimulailah hari saat image cowok ganteng dan cool Sasuke berubah menjadi cowok mesum yang sangat vulgar. Walau begitu, Sasuke sedikiiiiitttt bersyukur karena Naruto mau memaafkannya.

**.**

**.**

**BAB II**

Saat ini Naruto dan Sasuke sedang makan siang di kantin. Mereka sama-sama memasuki proses pengerjaan Bab II.

Wajah yang sama-sama terlihat kusut itu…

Tidak!

Kalau dilihat baik-baik.. hanya wajah Naruto yang kusut, sedangkan wajah Sasuke…

"Nee Teme.. kau benar-benar jenius ya?"

"Hn?"

"Maksudku, kau sama sekali tidak terlihat kesulitan mengerjakan Tugas Akhir ini. Wajahmu berseri begitu.."

Naruto mengaduk ramennya malas. Sungguh ia pusing mengerjakan Bab II. Profile.. visi –misi… history.. entahlah!

"Bagiku profile tidak penting sih.." ucap Sasuke. Tangannya sibuk memasukkan roti melon ke dalam mulut.

"Tidak penting? Maksudmu.. kita tidak usah memasukkan profile dari object penilitian kita?"

Antusiasme Naruto jelas terlihat dari matanya yang berbinar. Kalau saja yang diucapkan Sasuke benar, pekerjaannya akan sedikit berkurang!

"**Ya.. Profile itu tidak penting. Aku tidak pernah mempertanyakan latar belakangmu.. keluargamu… Aku mencintaimu sepenuh hati. Makanya profile tidak penting."**

Suasana mendadak hening.

Naruto mengepalkan tangannya kuat hingga sumpit di genggamannya patah. Ia benar-benar merasa kesal.

"Sasuuukeeee…. Kau menyebalkan!" teriaknya sebelum merebut roti di tangan Sasuke.

"Hei, roti melonku! Naruto!"

Roti melon Sasuke pun berubah menjadi roti melon kuah ramen setelah Naruto memasukkan roti Sasuke ke dalam mangkuk ramennya yang masih berkuah. Dan karena Sasuke sangat lapar, uang jajannya pun sudah menipis, akhirnya pemuda Uchiha itu menghabiskan makan siangnya sambil menahan mual.

.

.

**TA Space Tiga**

Saat itu hari Minggu, Naruto dan Sasuke yang masing-masing sedang dalam proses pengerjaan TA-nya memutuskan untuk beristirahat sejenak dan bersantai di rumah Sasuke.

Membaca komik, nonton anime, tidur-tiduran, sayang-sayangan… mereka melakukan apapun untuk menambah nutrisi jiwa muda yang dilanda galau.

Sasuke yang sedang membaca novel berjudul Harry Jum'at tiba-tiba nyeletuk,

"Hei, Dobe…"

"Hmm…" gumam Naruto menyamankan diri disamping Sasuke. Mereka berdua sedang tiduran di ranjang sempit pemuda bermata obsidian itu.

Kalau dipikir-pikir, dulu ranjang Sasuke berukuran double, entah sejak kapan ranjang nyaman yang muat untuk dua orang itu berubah ukuran menjadi single.

"Membuat TA itu.. space (spasi)-nya berapa?"

"Dua.." ucap Naruto malas.

Sungguh. Ia datang kesini untuk melepaskan diri dari jeratan TA. Tapi si Teme malah mulai membicarakan tentang topic yang sangat menyebalkan itu.

"Hn.. kalau **Tugas Akhir dibuat space tiga boleh tidak**?"

Ok. Naruto mulai kesal.

Kegalauan akan TA telah membuat kekasihnya yang jenius itu menjadi bodoh. Mana bisa Tugas Akhir dengan tiga spasi? Dosen pembimbing pasti akan menyuruh Sasuke untuk revisi!

"Baka! **Mana ada Tugas Akhir ber-space tiga**."

"**Ada…**" gumam Sasuke tiba-tiba. Kedua tangannya memegang lembut pipi Naruto, kemudian ia mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga pemuda bermata biru itu.

" –**yang satu… space di hatimu untukku…**"

-chu-

Dan Naruto hanya diam saat si bungsu Uchiha mencium pipinya. Reaksi pemuda tan itu keluar saat Sasuke mencoba melumat bibir cherrynya.

"Lebih baik kalau yang satu adalah space di kasur ini untukku."

"Dob –"

'duaghh'

"Ughh…"

Dan pemuda tampan malang itu mendapat tendangan telak di 'masa depan'-nya hingga ia jatuh terjengkang. Sungguh malang nasib pemuda yang galau TA ini.

.

.

**Lembar Pengesahan**

"Nghh.. Menyingkir dariku, Teme.." rengek Naruto dengan suara lemah. Nafasnya menderu, tatapannya sayu.

"Hnn… Tidak mau.. nghh.." bisik Sasuke. Tubuhnya yang lemas memeluk erat Naruto dari samping. Kelopak matanya terpejam, wajahnya terlihat bahagia.

"Kumohon.. keluarkan milikmu dariku, biarkan aku bangun.."

"Tidak mau, aku terlalu lelah." Tegas Sasuke. Kedua lengannya semakin erat mengunci tubuh caramel kekasihnya yang tidak terlindung sehelai benang pun.

"Tch! Salahmu sendiri melakukan itu berkali-kali! Aku dua kali lebih lelah darimu, tahu!" omel Naruto. tangannya masih saja mencoba mendorong tubuh putih susu kekasihnya.

Nihil..

Sasuke yang sedang kelelahan terlalu kuat baginya.

"Ayolah.. lusa aku harus mengumpulkan TA-ku yang sudah jadi. Biarkan aku bangun untuk mengetik lembar pengesahan, OK? Setelah itu, kutemani kau tidur.. yaa.. yaa.. yaaa?"

Rengek Naruto makin menjadi. Dia benar-benar harus segera menyelesaikan TA-nya. Semua Bab sudah beres.. Ujian juga sudah. Tinggal mengetik lembar pengesahan, lalu di-jilid, setelah itu di kumpulkan. Beres!

Naruto tidak mau gagal yudisium hanya gara-gara satu lembar bagian yang belum ia selesaikan.

Beruntung Sasuke yang sudah selesai lebih cepat. Bungsu Uchiha itu tinggal menunggu tanggal wisuda.

Naruto ingin wisuda di hari yang sama dengan kekasihnya, Uchiha Sasuke…

"Teme…" rengek Naruto. suaranya mulai bergetar.

"Kulepaskan, dengan syarat." Gumam Sasuke. Membuka kelopak mata, Sasuke manatap sapphire Naruto dengan obsidiannya. Dalam.. sangat dalam..

Mereka terdiam beberapa saat, sampai akhirnya bibir Sasuke mulai bergerak.

"**Setelah kau mengetik lembar pengesahan Tugas Akhir.. setelah kita yudisium… kita buat Lembar Pengesahan untuk hubungan kita di catatan sipil."**

"Sasu –"

"Aku tidak menerima complain." Sahutnya sebelum mencium lembut bibir Naruto.

Sebuah ciuman singkat yang sangat lembut, memicu tetesan bening mengalir dari sudut mata Naruto…

"Hei? Aku salah bicara?" dan Sasuke terlihat panic saat menyadarinya. Ia langsung mengusap lembut pipi Naruto.

Menggeleng pelan, Naruto mencoba menyembunyikan wajahnya.

"Na –ayolah.. kalau aku salah bicara, aku minta maaf, OK? Kubantu membuat lembar pengesahan.. apapun asal kau jangan menangis…."

Dan kalimat yang keluar dari bibir Sasuke semakin kacau. Niatnya nge-gombal kali ini benar-benar berakibat buruk. Masih mending kalau Naruto marah, Sasuke bisa membelikan ramen atau game, komik… Tapi kalau begini, Sasuke harus bagaimana?

"Sasu Teme! Aku tidak menangis.." gumam Naruto akhirnya, matanya yang masih berair menatap tajam Sasuke.

"Yang barusan itu bukan bercanda kan? Bukan gombalan kan?" tanya pemuda pirang itu menuntut, membuat Sasuke tersenyum simpul.

Ternyata gombalannya kali ini berhasil… Bukan! Yang barusan bukan gombalan.. Sasuke serius.

"**Kita benar-benar akan mebuat Lembar Pengesahan untuk hubungan kita.."**

Bisiknya lembut mendapat balasan pelukan hangat dari Naruto. pemuda bermata biru itu kemudian memejamkan matanya, menyamankan diri, menyembunyikan wajah memerahnya di dada bidang sang kekasih.

"Hei.. kau tidak jadi mengetik lembar pengesahan TA?" tanya Sasuke iseng.

"Sasuke yang akan buatkan untukku, lalu Sasuke yang print semuanya.. lalu di-jilid.. semuanya Sasuke yang lakukan." Ucap Naruto enteng.

"H –hei.. Itu kan Tugas Akhirmu.. kenapa jadi aku yang –"

"Kan tadi sudah janji akan melakukan apapun untukku!" pekik Naruto menatap sebal obsidian Sasuke.

Bungsu Uchiha itu pun hanya bisa menghela nafas, meng-iya-kan permintaan (baca: perintah) seseorang yang akan membuat Lembar Pengesahan bersamanya…

.

**.**

**Fin**

**.**

**.**

Dan demikianlah sedikit dari kegalauan pengetik akan TA, sekaligus sebagai permintaan maaf karena molor update terlalu lama.

Semoga menghibur :*

.

.

**Akhir kata…**

**review please (-/|\-)**


End file.
